A Sonny to Remember
by ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: Sonny gets sick with cancer, based on the story of A walk to remember. Loosely based. Writeen by ApostolicPrincessinGod and Jet'sfan15 Thanks for reading God blessed.
1. The big news

**Another Collaboration of me and Jet'sfan15.**

** We do not own Sonny with a Chance or A walk to remember**

**This is dedicated to God, for without Him we couldn't have written this.**

It was a normal day, well except that Sonny Munroe was waiting patiently at the the doctor's office. She was nervous to find out what her test results were. She had no idea.

The doctor, Ms. White, came into the room where Sonny was located nervously. She knocked on the door.

"Come in?" Sonny said, in more of a question form. That's how nervous she was.

"Sonny," Ms. White said sorrowfully, "we got your test results back from the hospital."

"You did? What's the results?" She said, eager to get it over with.

"Sonny," Ms. White began, "I'm sorry to tell you that... you have leukemia."

"What?" Sonny gasped. She felt hot tears in her eyes.  
"I'm so sorry," Ms. White said sympathetically.

Sonny nodded, thanked her and left the doctor's office. She walked home and when she got there, she ran to her room, locked the door and fell on her bed crying.  
"Oh, Lord, please help me!" She cried. "I have cancer and I dont know what to do!"  
Just then, she felt a still small voice saying, "Be still child. Take heart, I am here with you and I won't give you more than you can take." She felt God's peace rush in on her and began to speak heavily in tongues as she prayed.

**Please pardon it being so short. It just made sense to end it here. It's the Prolog, I guess. Thanks and God bless**


	2. guess who's coming to guest star again

**Hope you're enjoying the story!**

**We do not own Sonny with a Chance or A Walk To Remember.**

**This goes to God, for without Him we wouldn't be able to right. The glory goes to Him:))**

"Hey, Sonny," Chad said as he walked into Condor Studios.

Sonny looked up and saw Chad. She wasn't in a good mood, so she snapped.  
"What do you want, Chad?"

"What's wrong with you?" Chad asked.

Sonny shook her head and sighed, "I'm sorry, Chad. I'm just having a rough time."

"Why?" Chad asked, genuinely concerned.

Sonny looked down. She did not want to tell Chad. Defiantly not Chad.  
"Why do you care?"

"Because you're being mean to me," Chad said obviously.

"And, you're being unusaully sweet to me." Sonny replied. "What is it you want?"  
"I don't want nothing," Chad said. "But why are you being extra mean?"

Sonny sighed, "I'm sorry, Chad. It's just a really rough time, but I don't really want to talk about it."

"Why not?" Chad asked curiously.

"Because, it's one of those things you just can't talk about." Sonny said, solemly.

"Why?" Chad asked timidly.

"Because, it's too hard too." Tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Sonny," Chad said, walking up to her. "are you crying?"

Sonny turned away. She just couldn't have Chad see her like this.  
"Only a little." She sniffed.

"Why?" Chad asked.

"Chad, I don't really want to talk about it, please." Sonny begged.

"Is someone hurting you or something?" Chad said seriously.

"Look, Chad, please don't make me say." Sonny begged him, with her eyes. And, then she continued to make her way to set three.

But Chad followed her.  
"I won't tell nobody," he assured.

Sonny shook her head, "Chad, I'm not even going to tell anyone. Not for a long time."

"Why not?" Chad asked. "You have to tell someone sooner or later."

Sonny didnt say anything, she just headed towards her dressing room. She knew it was rude, but she could not tell Chad, not now.

Chad just watched her go. He was going to find out if it was the last thing he would do.

Chad sighed and began to walk in to stage 2.

Marshall was there waiting for him. He went over to Chad, with a goal on his mind.  
"Ah, Chad, I need to talk to you."

"Who are you?" Chad asked.

"Um, Marshall, producer for So Random. Remember, you guest starred for So Random before." Marshall stammered.  
"Oh. You're the guy who put the rubber chicken in my dressing room," Chad glared.

"Right," Marshall nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you would like to guest star in another sketch." Marshall proposed.

"No," Chad shook his head, "I don't want to lower my standards again."

"Mr. Condor himself asked me to ask you." Marshall replied.

"Aw man," Chad said, realizing he'd have to go.

"I'll see you after lunch." Marshall said, and headed to stage three.

Chad sighed and went into the cafeteria.

Sonny was getting her lunch. She sighed at the sight of ick on her plate.

Chad went up to grab his delicious lobster.

Sonny saw Chad, but passed him, not saying a word, and just went to sit down.

Chad sat down in a foul mood.

Chloe sat down by him, "What's with you?" She asked.

"So Random is what's with me," Chad grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked. She was not as mean as one would think. Instead, she was a sweet girl who was passionate for God.

"I'm 'guest starring' on the dumb show. Who-hoo," Chad said in a sarcastic tone

"Oh, I would think that would make you happy, seeing how much you love to torrment Sonny." She dare not say that it was because he liked her for she knew he would just deny it.  
"I can torment her without being on the show though," Chad pointed out.

"Yeah, but you can't say that she'll fall in love with you like you did when you guest starred." Chloe pointed out.

Chad shrugged.  
"Yes I can."

"Sure, but you can't use the all my leading lady's fall in love with me if you don't guest star." Chloe replied.

"I can still tell her she'll fall in love with me," Chad told her.

"Whatever," Chloe rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Besides, it's not like I care if she likes me," Chad scoffed.

"Surrre, you don't." And, with that Chloe picked up her tray and went to dispose of it.

Sonny headed over to the new set, that they were going to do for a new sketch.

"Does Chad really have to be in this sketch or any of the sketches." Sonny complained.

"I was told be Mr. Condor to make sure Chad guest stars on our show," Marshall explained.

Sonny sighed. Great, now Chad really had to guest star. But, maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe, she won't even be in one sketch with him.  
"How many sketches?"  
"Just one," Marshall told her.

"May I see the script?" Sonny asked.

"Sure," Marshall said, handing it to her.

She quickly scanned it, and took a deep, deep, deep breath of relief when she found out that she did not have to kiss Chad this time. Not that she didn't want to but she knew it would just bring her pain if she did.

"Well?" Marshall asked nervously.

"I can do it." She breathed.  
"Good," Marshall smiled.  
"So, where is Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Over there," Marshall pointed to the costume department.

Sonny leaned over to see Chad, and as she did, she felt butterflies rush in her stomach. She really needed to get ahold of her feelings or...

Chad saw her looking at him and waved slightly.

Sonny waved, but lost her balance and fell.

Chad looked at her in shock.

Sonny blushed, and looked down, feeling embarressed.

He started to laugh once he realized she was okay.

Sonny laughed too, not getting up.

Chad shook his head at her clumsiness.

When she didn't stand up for a while, Chad fast walked over to her. He stuck out his hand for her to grab.

Sonny reached her hand out to his.

Chad pulled her up and saw a bruise on her arm.  
"What happened to your arm?"

Sonny looked at her arm, "Um..could be from the fall?" She said. And, it could have been or it could have been from, and she did not want to tell Chad that.

"A little fall like that doesn't give you a bruise like that, especially in that short amount of time.

"Well, I"m not-" She turned to Marshall, "Can we start rehearsal now."

"Sure," Marshall shrugged.

Chad decided to let it go.

Sonny grabbed her script, and got ready to rehearse.

Chad grabbed his from an extra and walked on set.

Sonny started to pretend to walk, "This is such a beautiful night, Ted."

"It's only beautiful because I'm here," Chad said. "I mean you."

Sonny rolled her eyes at him messing up lines. Wait, why was Chad messing up lines, he's a good actor.

"Let's start again," Marshall said. "Action!"

"This is a beautiful night, Ted." Sonny said, again.

"Only because you're here," Chad smiled.

"Awe, Ted, you're so sweet." Sonny smiled, and looked deep into his eyes.

Chad leaned in to "kiss" her, but a little girl ran through them screaming, "I love pickles!"

"Hey!" Chad fake yelled.

Sonny giggled at the sight of the cute girl.

"Excuse me! What do you think you're doing?" Chad asked.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked.

Sonny giggled.

"Me and my girlfriend, Sonny, whose name is Jamie in real life," Chad said, correcting his mistake, "are trying to-"

"Cut!" Marshall shouted.

Sonny looked at Chad, confused. "Chad, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Chad said, aggrivated.

"But, you usually don't mess up your lines?" Sonny said, concerned.

"You ususally don't have big bruises on your arms," Chad retorted.  
"So, maybe I fell." Sonny retorted.

"Maybe I did too!"

"Guys!" Marshall yelled. "Let's go again. Action!"

Sonny grunted, and wwent back in position.

"What are you doing?" Zora asked.

"Me and my girlfriend, Jamie, are trying to have a nice evening an you're ruining it," chad complained.

"Now, Ted, I woulnd't say ruining it." Sonny said.

Zora shrugged, and rode away on a go cart.

"What's your problem?" Chad asked. "I mean, her problem."

"Cut!" shouted Marshall once again. "Let's take a break. By tomorrow," Marshall said to Chad, "know these lines."

And with that, he walked away.

Sonny looked at him, "What's with you, Chad? You're a good actor, you don't mess up this much."

"I don't know. Maybe it's being on a comedy." Chad wondered. "Maybe... I could use some help."

"Help." Sonny repeated.

"Help," he echoed.

"Maybe you do." Sonny replied.

Chad glared at her.

'What are you saying, Chad?" Sonny asked.

"So you wanna help me?" Chad sighed in annoyance.

Sonny thought about it. "OKay, but you have to promise me something."

"What?" Chad asked.  
"Promise me, you won't fall in love with me." Sonny stated

**Hope you liked it, please review, if you want to that is. Thanks and God bless:)**


	3. Fair times

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sonny with a Chance or A Walk To Remember**

**Dedication: To God, for without His help we wouldn't be able to write this story. **

Chad stifled a laugh. "I don't think that'll be a problem."

Sonny was hurt and relieved at the same time. Hurt that Chad didnt and would never like her that way, but relieved that he wouldnt get hurt.

Despite his response, the question Sonny asked took him aback, and he had no idea why she would make him promise that. If he wanted to fall in love, he would. He just knows that he won't. She's Sonny Munroe. A random. And that's all she'll ever be.

"Thanks," Sonny smiled, though hiding the confliction inside. She really cared for Chad, but it was best if nothing happened between them. "And, I won't fall in love with you." In her mind, she had added, "Anymore."

"Good."

Sonny smiled at this, "Good."

"Fine," Chad said with a slight grin.

"Fine," Sonny repeated with a smile, determined to make every moment last.

"Good."

"Good." Sonny said.

"So we're good?"

"We're so good."

Chad smiled at her. She smiled at Chad.

"Where do you wanna meet?" Chad asked.

"How about my apartment?" Sonny asked.

"Ok," Chad nodded.

"See you then." Sonny said, and walked away.

"Ok," Chad said.

Sonny entered her home. "Mom?" She called out.

"In the kitchen!" she answered. Sonny headed towards the kitchen. "Hey mom, is it okay if someone comes over?" she asked.

"Who?" Connie asked.

"Chad." Sonny replied.

"Dylan Cooper?" she asked in shock.

Sonny nodded as she took an apple. "Yeah, that's him."

"I thought you hated him," Connie said, slicing the tomatoes.

"Well, I don't hate him." Sonny said, a blush coming to her cheeks. "It's complicated. Besides, he needs help with his lines."

"I don't know..." Connie said. "His reputation is... not that good."

"I know mom." Sonny sighed, "But, you've got to give people a shot right."

Connie sighed, "Alright."

"Thanks, mom! You're the best." Sonny, then headed to her room to get ready.

Connie smiled as she grated the cheese.

Sonny got dressed into a dark blue plaid shirt, a black t shirt and a dark blue jean skirt with gold etchings on the side pockets. Now, she was fixing her brown hair as she waited for Chad to come.

The doorbell rang.

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper! Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls. I'm Connie a big fan." Connie reached out to take Chad's hand.

Chad smirked and shook it. "Hi, Mrs. Munroe. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Connie said. "But, I've also heard about you, and how you're tv's bad boy. I just want you to be very careful around my daughter."

Chad hide a smiled of arrogance and said, "Of course."

But, Connie caught it, "I'm not liking your arrogance, son."

"I'm sorry?" Chad said.

Just then, Sonny came into the living room. "Hey, Chad."

Mrs. Monroe decided to let them have some privacy so she went down the hall into her room.

"Hey," Chad greeted dully.

"So, you ready to go through out lines?" Sonny asked.

The next day, Sonny Munroe was walking at a fair that Condor Studio was having. Though, the cast of the shows didnt have to do any work. It was the staff, producers and directors that were holding the fair. So, Sonny, along with the other castmembers were free to do whatever they wanted. Sonny explored the fair. She could hears screams and laughter of people. And, there was a scent of popcorn, funnel cake, soda and cotton candy in the air. Sonny could smell it so strongly.

Chad also headed in since there was nothing else to do. He spotted Chloe and walked up to her. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," Chloe smiled at him.

"Why are they doin this?" Chad asked her.

"To raise money for the studios." Chloe replied. "They're going to have a dance in a couple weeks."

"Lame," Chad sang.

"I think it's going to be romantic." Chloe sighed.

Chad rolled his eyes and walked over to someone else: Sonny, seeing there was no one else there.

"Chad." She said, cortly,

"Sonny," he replied in the same tone. "So, aren't you excited about this fair." She suddenly beamed.

"Eh," he shrugged. "It's alright."

Sonny was looking around, like an exited, little kid, and then looked at him with a bright smile. "You want to ride a ride with me?" She asked.

Chad chuckled. "Which one?"

"The tilt a whirl sounds like a good start." Sonny beamed.

"Um..." Chad said. He was somewhat prone tootion sickness but for some reason he agreed. "Great, let's go." She took his hand, and ran to the line. A few minutes later, they were front in line and Sonny gave the guy two tickets. She turned to Chad, "Pick a car."

"You," Chad demanded.

Sonny side, walked over to a blue one, and sat down. Chad followed and got in the same one. The ride spun and spun so fast, that Sonny absentmindly clutched onto Chad throughout the ride. Chad had to force himself not to throw up. He kept his mouth closed the whole time. Sonny squealled as the ride spun. Soon, the ride was over. Chad, feeling dizzy, slowly got off the ride.

Sonny got off the ride as well. "Are you okay, Chad?"

Chad nodded, not daring to open his mouth. But he ran around the corner and threw up.

Sonny was shocked at this, "Chad?"

After he was finished, he answered, "What?" meekly.

"You okay?" Sonny asked.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm cool," Chad stuttered quickly.

Sonny just shrugged. "What do you want to do now?"

"Sit," Chad answered, still very queasy.

Sonny nodded, grabbed onto Chad, by the side and helped him to a bench. Chad sat down, trying to calm down his stomach.

"Can I get you some sprite?" Sonny asked.

"Ew. No," Chad said in disgust.

"7'up?' Sonny asked.

"Gross," Chad said.

"You need or want anything?" Sonny asked.

"I just wanna sit with you," Chad told her.

"Awe, Chad." Sonny gushed. But, she also felt sad. For she knew, well she couldn't even think it.

Chad closed his eyes and sat in silence. Sonny sat with him, feeling the temptation to put her head on his shoulder. After his stomach settled down, he decided to stand up. "Where next?"

"The rollercoaster or ferris wheel?" Sonny asked. "Maybe we should do ferris wheel."

"Uh," Chad said hesitantly. He was terrified of heights. "Sure."

"If you don't want to, it's okay." Sonny said, worried he didnt really want to ride.

"Thank you," he sighed, relieved.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sonny asked.

"We can go play some games," he suggested meekly.

"Sure," Sonny beamed.

"Ok," Chad said.

They headed off to the arcade, where they played loads games. There were lots of laughter and teasing between the two?

**Hope you liked it, please review, if you want to thanks and God bless**


	4. The Dance

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sonny with a Chance or the songs that are in this chapter. **

**Dedication: This goes to God for without Him we couldn't write this. All the glory goes to God Hallelujah!**

Chloe walked over to Chad.  
"Chad, Mr. Condor wants to see you in his office."

"Okay," Chad said nervously, hoping he would not get fired. He walked towards his office and knocked on the door once he arrived.

"Come in." A voice said.

He timidly walked in.

"Mr. Cooper, as you know I'm planning on having a dance." Mr. Condor began when saw Chad.

"Yes, sir," Chad nodded, taking a seat.

"Well, I had a nomination for the king of this dance, and almost everyone voted for you." Mr. Condor continued.

Chad smiled arrogantly before he frowned.  
"What do you mean 'almost'?" Chad asked.

"Well, not everyone voted for you, and I'm not going to say who didn't." Mr. Condor replied.

"Why not?" he whined.

"That's just how politics work, kid." Mr. Condor replied. "Now, I didnt have nominations for a queen because I think it would be a great idea for the king to choose his own queen. So, you are obligated to have a date, and she must be your queen. Oh, don't worry you don't have to dance with her."

"Okay," Chad nodded. He was gonna ask someone from his cast. He knew them and it wouldn't be too awkward.

"Good." Mr. Condor said.

"Good," Chad said naturally.

Mr. Condor looked at him weirdly.

Chad shook his head. "Nevermind."

"Well, you're free to go." Mr. Condor told him.

"Ok," Chad said, walking out.

Chloe was outside the door, "So, what did he say?" she asked.  
"He wants me to be the king of the dance and I need a date. Wanna be my queen?" Chad asked, confident of the answer.

"Sorry, Chad but I don't think I'm fit to be your queen." Chloe said, with a glint in her eye to say she was teasing. "But, you know who I think you should ask."

"Who?" Chad asked, cocking his head.

"Sonny, of course." Chloe exclaimed.

"Why Sonny?' Chad asked.

"Because, we all know you like her." Chloe replied.

"I don't not!" he objected.

"You do too!" Chloe replied. She then, put her hands up in surrender. "But, fine ask out who you want."

"Will you go with me?" he asked again.

"Nope," Chloe said, popping out the 'p'.

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because, maybe I want to go with someone else." Chloe replied.

"Fine. I'll ask Portlyn," Chad said.

"Go ahead." Chloe said.

"Fine," Chad said, turning around and walking towards stage 2.

"Portlyn!" he called once he saw her.

Portyln turned to him, "Yes, Chad?"

"Wanna go to the dance with me?" Chad asked, begging with his blue eyes.

"Sorry Chad, but there's this new mailman that I'm wanting to ask me. He's so cute!" She gave a squeal at the end.

"Well, he won't. Just go with me," Chad said.

Portlyn was deeply offended over this.  
"How do you know?" She pouted as she put her hands on her hips. "No."

"Just please please," he got on his knees. "Please. Please."

"No, no, no." Portlyn replied. "You know who you should ask, Sonny." With that, she walked away to tell Chloe about the cute mailman.

"Why does everyone think I should ask Sonny?" he thought outloud.

"Ask Sonny what?" Said a voice behind him.

"Sonny!" Chad said, alarmed. "Uh, n-nothing."

Sonny stepped towards him, "Okay, but what do they think you should ask me?"

"N-n-nothing," Chad stuttered, stepping back.

"okay," Sonny said, looking down.

"Well, they think I should take you to that dumb dance," Chad admitted. "Crazy, right?"

Sonny gave a small laugh, "Yeah, crazy." Though, she wouldn't mind it. But, she knew it couldn't be.

"Well, as crazy as it is, no one'll go with me," Chad said. "So, would you, maybe, sorta kinda, want to go with me?"

"I don't know, Chad." Sonny sighed. But, knowing she couldn't tell him the reason, she sighed and said,  
"On one condition."

"What?" Chad asked.  
"You don't fall in love with me." Sonny said, for the second time. "Same condition as me helping you with your lines."

"Why are you so obsessed with me not falling in love with you?" Chad asked.

"If I tell you I may have to kill you." Sonny responded.

"Why?" Chad asked.

"Because," And, with that she left.

Chad watched her leave in wonder.

Chloe walked over to him, "So have you have a date?"

"Yeah," Chad nodded.

"Is it Sonny?" She asked, coyly.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Awe!" Chloe cooed.

"Only because no one else would go with me," Chad told her.

"Sure,"

"It is!" he protested.

"Right." With that, Chloe walked away.

Chad rolled his eyes.  
"What does she know?" he thought.

The dance had started. Red, white, and blue streamers hung above the dancers. A black punch table sat on the side and a big stage where a band was playing stood at the front. There was a huge open space surrounded by tables for dancing.

"Whoa," Chad said, "they went all out for this."

"Yeah," Sonny breathed as she looked around the room. Sonny was wearing a blue silk halter dress over a white blouse. The dress went down to her ankle. And her reddish brown hair was curled.

"So..." Chad said awkwardly.

"So..." Sonny repeated. "Thanks for asking me to the dance." She said, polietly.

"Thanks for being to only one to say yes," he laughed.

"Wow, that's a surprise that I'm the only one to say yes to you, Chad." Sonny replied.

"Everyone else told me to ask you," Chad informed her.

"Really? Me? Why?" Sonny wondered.

"Who knows?" Chad shrugged.

Sonny shrugged.

Suddenly, the music changed and 'You and Me' by Lifehouse began to play.

"What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive"

"Should we dance?" Chad asked

Sonny shrugged, "If you want."

"Would it be too awkward?" he asked.

"Maybe," Sonny said. "But, I mean it's just one dance right?"

"Right," Chad nodded. He lead her to the dance floor.

Sonny was nervous. Butterflies were dancing in her stomach.

"I can't keep up  
And I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time."

He awkwardly put his hands on her waist.

Sonny put her hands on his shoulder. A thousand of butterflies were a'soaring through her stomach.

Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
It's you and me  
And all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you.

Chad, on the other hand, had flying saucers in his. He smiled meekly at her.

Sonny smiled back. This was an incredible moment. She loved bieng so close to Chad. The only bad thing was that she was falling even more in love with him.

"So, uh, you like to dance?" Chad asked.

"A little," Sonny replied. "This is really the first time I danced. Besides, the time at my secret prom."

"Really?" Chad asked, cocking his head.

"Yeah," Sonny shyly admitted.

All of the things  
that I want to say  
aren't just coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

"So, you've never been to a dance?" Chad asked.

"Well, I have but I never had a date so I never danced with a guy before you."

"Why wouldn't you have a date?" Chad asked. It didn't cross his mind that no one would ask her.

"No one has asked me." Sonny replied.

"Why?" Chad asked.

"I don't know." Sonny replied. "Guess there's something wrong with me."

"Don't say that," Chad said. "I'm you can't be as perfect as me but," he shrugged jokingly.

Sonny laughed, "Ha, ha, ha."

"But seriously, they were probably just intimidated," Chad told her.  
Sonny cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Chad blushed.  
"N-nothin," he stuttered.

"Why would they be intiidated?" Sonny asked. "Am I imtimidating?"

"N-no," he lied.

She looked at Chad sternly, "Chad, the truth please?"

"I'm gonna go get some punch," Chad said, breaking out of her grasp and walking to the table.

Sonny nodded, and stood there. It now felt weird, not being so close to Chad. She felt as if part of her was missing.

Chad sighed as he drank his punch.  
"I got to think of a lie," he thought. "Maybe I should just stay away from her for the rest of the night. Then, she'll forget about it."

"I'm intimidating?" Sonny thought. "Am I that scary to him?"

Chad sat down his first drink and took a long slip of the other.

Sonny just kept waiting. "Where's Chad?" She asked.

Chad saw her looking at him so he continued to drink more.

Chloe walked over to him. "Hey, why aren't you by your date?"

"I'm drinking," he said.

"You can't drink by her?" Chloe asked.

Chad glared at her.  
"I don't wanna dirty up the floor."

Chloe looked at him, "Alright, Chad spill what's going on?"  
"Nothing," Chad insisted stubbornly.  
Chloe stared at him with a look that said, 'Spill'.

"She asked me why she was intimidating," Chad told her.

"You told her she was intimidating?" Chloe asked baffled.

"So," Chad shrugged, "she should take it as a compliment."

"How is that a compliment?" Chloe asked, clearly confused on what's in boys heads.

"I don't have to inform you," Chad sneered.

Chloe was taken aback by this.  
"You know, you don't have to be so snappy."

"You don't have to be so nosy," he fired back.  
"And, you don't have to be so rude to your date." Chloe retorted.

"You wouldn't know if I was being rude or not if you weren't so nosy," Chad said.

"Well, you're defiantly being rude now Chad." Chloe replied.

"Well, I'm about to get ruder: go away," Chad said.

"Gee, you're so lovely today." Chloe replied sarcastically. She walked away, and Sonny walked over to Chad.  
"Hey," She grinned.

Chad picked up his cup again and began to drink.

"Chaaad!" Sonny sang waving at him.

He nodded in acknowledgment, still drinking.

"Chad, you okay?" Sonny asked, wondering why he suddenly ignored her.

He nodded again.

Sonny wondered why he wasn't talking to her.

After the punch ran out, Chad sighed.  
"Hey," he said meekly.  
"Wow, you must really like that punch, huh." Sonny smiled.

"Shore," he nodded

"I love punch." Sonny told him.

"Well, you can't have any," he laughed playfully.

"Awe," Sonny playfully pouted.

"So, uh, what made you come over here?" Chad asked.

"Well, you weren't coming, and you were taking a while." Sonny replied. "So, I decided to see what was keeping you."

"Oh," Chad nodded awkwardly.

"Yeah," Sonny nodded. She looked down, and then back at him, "So, am I really intimidating?"

"Oh, no," Chad said, worried, looking for some more punch.

Sonny bent down and looked him deep in the eyes, "Chad" She said, sternly.

"Sonny," he said.

"Tell me," She begged him with her brown eyes. "Please?"

"I would, but I've... got to... sing," Chad said, pointing to the stage.

"You got to sing?" Sonny asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Chad nodded. "I'm preforming here."

"Oh, well okay,"

"Yeah," Chad said.  
"I can't go up there." he thought.

"What are you singing?" Sonny asked.

"A song," Chad said.

"What song?" Sonny asked.

"Um... one I wrote," Chad said.

"Oh cool, " Sonny stood there for a while before saying, "You going to go sing it?"  
"Yeah," Chad nodded.

"Well go," Sonny urged.

"Fine," Chad said, "I will."

"Fine,"

"Fine," Chad said.

"Good"

"Good."

"You probably should go." Sonny replied.

"Yeah," Chad said nervously, walking away.

Sonny looked toward the stage wondering what he would sing.  
"Hi," he said once he got on stage, worried. "I'm gonna sing."

The crowd turned to him, and clapped, waiting for him to sing.

"This song... that I wrote... is about... a girl," Chad said.

Sonny looked at him. Who did he write the song for?

"It's called "All Shook Up"," he announced before he grabbed a guitar and started to strum.

Sonny swayed to the music.

"Well, bless my soul  
What's wrong with me  
I'm itching like a man in a fuzzy tree  
My friends say I'm acting wild as a buck  
I'm in love  
I'm all shook up  
Mmmm, mmmm, yeah, yeah," Chad sang, trying not to be nervous.

Sonny smiled at the song. But then, she frowned as the thought that it could be another girl came to her mind.

"Well, my hands are shaking and my knees are weak  
I can't seem to stand on my own two feet.  
Who do you thank when you have such luck  
I'm in love  
I'm all shook up  
Mmmmm, mmmm, yeah, yeah," he sang, getting a little more comfortable.

Sonny danced along. Chloe joined in, along with the whole group of people.

"Please don't ask me what's on my mind  
I'm a little mixed up, but I'm feelin fine  
When I'm near that girl that I love best  
My heart beats so it scares me to death!"

This song of Chad's was really good. But, it made Sonny wonder who he wrote it about. And, the thought of it bieng someone else just made her sad.

"She touched me on the hand  
And what a chill I got  
Her lips look like a volcano that's hot  
I wanna say that she's my buttercup  
I'm in love I'm all shook up  
Mmm, mmm, yeah, yeah."

Sonny kept on dancing.

"My tongue get tied when I try to speak  
My insides shake like a leaf on a tree  
There's only one cure for this body of mine  
That's to have the girl that I love so fine!" he sang.

""She touched me on the hand  
And what a chill I got  
Her lips look like a volcano that's hot  
I wanna say that she's my buttercup  
I'm in love I'm all shook up  
Mmm, mmm, yeah, yeah  
I'm all shook up," he concluded.

Sonny clapped and cheered for Chad. The whole studio clapped for Chad, even Mr. Condor.

Chad smiled and hurriedly walked off stage.

Sonny went over to him, "Wow, Chad great song. Who was it about?"

"No one," he lied with a shake of his head.

"Oh," Sonny felt a pang of disaponitment hit her. Was she hoping it was her? Because, she should have known it would never be about her.

"Did you like it?" Chad asked. "Or did I just make a complete fool of myself?"

"I liked it alot." Sonny replied. "It was really good."

"And you're not just saying that?" Chad asked.

Sonny shook her head.  
"Thanks, Sonny," Chad smiled.

Sonny smiled back, "You're welcome, Chad."

"So, do you wanna dance?" Chad asked her.

Sonny smiled. "I'd love to."


	5. Sketchy times

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sonny with a Chance, a walk to Remeber or Where did I go right which is sung by Hilary Duff**

**Dedication: Dedicated to God for without Him we couldn't write this story. All glory goes to God **

Sonny walked in the cafetria still tingling from the excitement of dancing with Chad. She got in line to get her ick.  
Chad cut in front of her to get his food.

"Chad, you can't cut in line." Sonny groaned.

"I can too. It's easy," Chad said.

"Well, it's not fair to those who are hungry and were in line before you.' Spouted Sonny

"I'm just as hungry as them," he said, turning to Brenda. "Steak," he ordered

"So, you think it's fair to skip in front of other and get steak when others can't?"

"Pretty much," he nodded.

"Well, it's not fair."

"Life's not fair," he replied, taking his steak.

"You know Chad, you can be such a jerk!" Sonny snapped.

"At least I look good," he retorted.

"It's what's on the inside that counts." Sonny countered. "And, right now you're insides not looking so good."

"You don't know what I look like inside, and you're not pretty on the inside or out!" he says.  
Sonny's face dropped. Her heart felt like it was stabbed into a million peices. She felt a tear about fall out of her eye.  
"You are jerkiest person I have ever met! You don't care about anyone but yourself." She cried and with that she ran out of the cafetria.

Chad blinked quickly, looking down.

Devon came up to him, put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Good job there Chad, now she'll never like you."

"Hey, I didn't have a choice, alright?" Chad defended.

"Besides, who says I want to date her?"

"You didnt have a choice but hurt her feelings?" Devon asked. "And, your eyes do."

"She was acting like I liked her. I had to do something. I didn't want her to embarrass me. And my eyes say nothing," Chad told him.

"How was she acting like you liked her?" Devon asked. "And, you're eyes say alot. Havent you heard that your eyes are the windows to your soul."

"What idiot said that?" Chad asked.

"I'm not sure, and you never answered my question?" Devon pointed out.

"What question?" Chad asked with a groan, walking out of the cafeteria.

"How was she acting like you liked her? Sounded to me she was acting like you were a jerk." Devon replied, as he followed Chad out of the noisy cafetria.

"She was... just acting like I was in love with her," Chad said, walking away from him and to Stage 2.

Devon shook his head. How did he suppose that? It sure didn't seem that way to Devon. But, Devon guessed it was because he was in love with her. Devon knew he was even if Chad himself didnt know.

Chad headed to stage two when he heard crying from a closet.

Chad slowly opened the door to reveal Sonny.  
"Sonny?" he asked, surprised.

Sonny looked up Chad, and just glared at him so angrily. "Go away!"

"What? Why?" Chad asked, as if nothing happened.

"Because, aparantly I'm not pretty.' Sonny spouted and went to go shut the door.

But Chad stopped her.  
"You're crying because you aren't pretty? Who knew you could be so superficial?" he joked.

But, Sonny just glared at him and threw something at him.  
"Hey!" Chad asked, dodging the object. "What was that for?"

"You know what it was for, you, you, you jerk!" Sonny screamed.  
"Sonny, I don't know why you're so crabby," Chad said.

"Oh really?" Sonny snapped. "Well, you should." She got up and exited the closet.

"Well, you're too emotional about everything!" he called after her.

Sonny turned on him like a viper.  
"So, you think you can just say I'm not pretty and pretend like nothing happen and say I'm just too emotional. You are unbelievable. And to think I thought that we could ever be friends." And, with that she began to stomp off, but then, she paused and turned back to him. "Oh, and by the way you should find someone else to run lines with because I'm not doing it with you anymore. It's a good thing we don't have to kiss in this sketch." And, with that, she was off.

Chad looked down, feeling somewhat ashamed of himself.

Sonny was in the middle of the set and was wearing a trench coat.  
"Oh Ted," She said, "This is a beautiful night."

"Yeah. All the stars are so bright," Ted - Chad - agreed.

"Yeah, just so beautiful." Sonny commented again.

"Just like you," he said, turning to her and smiling.  
Sonny smiled and looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Awe, that's so sweet. Thank you, you look really nice too."

"I try," he shrugged.  
She giggled. Just then a girl on a unicylce came between them.  
"What the heck?" Chad screeched.

The girl started to juggle bowling balls.

"Who's that?" Chad asked Sonny, pointing the random girl.

"I have no idea?" Sonny replied as the girl went bowling and made a strike.

"I'm gonna leave," Chad said, shaking his head.

"Wait for me." Sonny called.

"I'll always wait for you," he smiled.

"Awe," The girl cooed. Water splashed on them for the girl was in a huge pool swimming with dolphins

"What in the world?" Chad shouted.  
"Ew!" Sonny cried.  
The girl splashed them some more.

"Hey! Stop it!" Chad yelled, shielding himself from the water.

Zora looked at him, but continued with the splashing.

"What's your problem?" he shouted.

"What's your problem?" Zora shot back

"My problem is that I'm trying to have a romantic evening with me girlfriend, but I'm being interrupted. Now, do you mind?" fumed Chad.

"Oh, you're on a date!' Zora squeaked. "I just love romance!" She threw up roses and ran around them singing "This girl and this guy sitting in a tree"

"Shut up," Chad said curtly.

"You shut up," the girl fired back.

"You!" he screamed.

"I will not!' The girl screeched. Just then she got on a stage and was joined by people who looked like the cast of hisghschool musical and they began to sing 'We're all in this together'.  
"What does that got to do with anything?" Chad shouted.

Zora stopped and motioned for the others to stop. She turned to Chad, "Excuse me, I'm trying to put on a play."

"There's no audience!" he screeched.

"There's you and that girl." Zora pointed out.  
"She does have a point." Sonny shrugged.

"Well, we don't wanna see you," he said.

"How rude!" The girl exclaimed.

"Me? I'm rude. You're the one with the unicycles and the juggling and the singing!"

Zora shook her head, "People can be so annoying." She said to herself.

"Can I say something?" Sonny asked, and motioned towards Zora and the cast, who all cleared the stage.  
Sonny got on the stage and grabbed a microphone. "I just want to say that I'm so glad you asked me out and this song is for you." She took off her trench coat, revealing a blue glittery halter with a white oxford underneath. She let down her brown hair, and the curls just flowed down.

Chad looked around in shook, unsure what to do. He didn't know that this was part of the scene.

Music began and Sonny started to sing,  
"I'm always too late  
I see the train leaving  
I'm always laughing  
When it's not cool to smile  
I'm always aiming  
But somehow keep missing  
So, how did you get here?  
Something is wrong  
Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky  
Is around and you found me  
Where did I go right?  
How did I get you?  
I don't know how I did  
But somehow know I do."

Chad looked at the audience, who was getting into it.

Sonny continued to sing,  
"I'm always driving  
Forget where I'm going  
Should have turned left  
But I was singing some song and I"  
She jumped off the stage and looked directly at Chad, as if she was in love.  
"I am arriving  
As everyone's leaving  
But, there you are waiting  
Something is wrong  
Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky  
Is around and you found me  
Where did I go right?  
How did I get you?  
I don't know how I did  
But somehow know I do

Chad didn't know how to take this. She looked like she was in love with him, but this was on a show. She was acting, but it just looked so real. He couldn't help but smile slightly.

Sonny walked close to him, and put her hand on his cheek.

Chad shuddered at the touch. Was this in the script? It wasn't in the one he got. He knew it had to be a last minute thing.

"It makes no sense to me," Sonny sang. She had no idea Marshal left this part out of Chad's script. She guessed it was so he'd have a natrual surprised look, and boy he seem surprised.  
"No it isn't clear  
That somehow  
you're standing here  
Something gets to me  
It's that nothing is wrong  
Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky  
Is around and you found me  
Where did I go right?  
How did I get you?  
I don't know how I did  
Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky  
Is around and you found me  
Where did I go right?  
How did I get you?  
I don't know how I did"  
She looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

Chad, not being able to help himself, lent in and kissed her softly.

Sonny was shocked at the kiss and didn't know how to respond. For this was not part of the scrip, prehaps Marshall left it out for a surpris. Surly, Chad couldn't be kissing her cause he liked her could he.  
The kiss sent shivers down her spine, it was purly delightful and she was loving every second of it.  
Chad felt sparks, which greatly confused him, but he just enjoyed it. The crowd went crazy. They cheered as loud as possible. Sonny backed away, unable to speak. The curtain fell. And, Sonny quickly ran backstage.

"Be ready for the send off in five minutes, everybody." Marshall announced.

Chad followed after Sonny, not knowing what to say. Sonny didn't speak to Chad. She just wait till we was time to go back on stage for the signing out. And then, she went out. Chad waited there, feeling uncomfortable. Sonny grabbed Chad's hand,

"Come Chad, you're counted in this too."

Chad held onto it firmly, giving it a squeeze of encouragement.

Sonny gave a small smile and led him onto the stage.  
"Did you guys enjoy the show?" She asked.

The audience cheered as loud as possible.

"And, what about our guest star Chad Dylan Cooper?" Sonny questioned. "Give it up for him."

The room was filled with the noise of screaming girls.

"Thank you all for watching and good night everybody!" Sonny called.

The curtain closed, but the cheering could still be heard.

"Great job everybody." Marshall told them. "You too, Chad. Great job with the improvising, you and Sonny are magic together."

"Thanks," Chad smiled.

"You're welcome." Marshall beamed. "I knew you'd be magic together. " He rubbed their heads and walked away.

Chad had no idea whether to confront her or leave it alone. So, he just stood there awkwardly.

Sonny also didn't know whether to talk to Chad or to just leave. So, she just stayed there and looked everywhere but at him.

**Please review if you want. We will accept possitive critque especially if there is something that we can do better. Thanks and God bless you all so very much. I'm so grateful for all my readers:) Love you all:)**


	6. Canoeing Casanova

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sonny with a chance or a Walk to Remember**

**Dedication: To God for without Him, we couldn't write this story.**

Sonny woke up early that morning. She got up, got dressed and read her Bible, and spent a couple of hours in prayer with God. She was Just talking to God, telling Him all that was on her mind at that moment. Then, after she was done, she headed towards the kitchen.  
"Good morning, mom!" She beamed.

"Morning, Honey," she smiled.

"How are you doing today?" Sonny asked. She headed over to the cubboard and grabbed the bread. She opened the bread, took out two slices, tied the bread back and put it back in the cuboard, and then put the two slices into the toaster.

"I'm a little tired," she said. "I watched so Random last night."

"Oh?" Sonny asked, nervous about where this conversation may go, if she knew her mother. "And, did you like what you saw?"  
Her toast popped out and Sonny put the toast on a plate and began spreading Nutella on the toast.

"Mostly. Until I saw a kiss with someone that I knew nothing about," she said.

Sonny blushed. "Mom, believe me I had no idea about the kiss either."  
Just then, a thought came to her mind. Marshall had said that Chad did improvising. He must have been talking about the kiss! Though, she was sure it was to make the sketch better and had nothing to do with him liking her. Because, she was absoulutly sure he didn't have feelings for her. Not like she did for him.

"Marshall didn't tell you?" she asked in surprise.

"Marshall obviously had no idea himself." Sonny told her.

"Chad did it on his own?" she asked in surprise.

"Obviously," Sonny shrugged, "But, it was probably to make the sketch better. Or maybe he was trying to get me to fall in love with him again."

"Or he likes you," she offered.

"What?" Sonny squeaked. "Chad could not possibly like me. Besides, he promised me that he wouldn't fall in love with me."

"Sonny, no one can help if they fall in love with someone," Connie laughed.

"I know, but I'm the last person Chad should fall in love with." Tears were forming in her eyes. It was still hard to take. And, she was scared. she had to trust in God, though.

"Honey," Connie said, eloping her daughter into a big embrace, "don't cry."

"It's hard, mom." Sonny cried.

"I know. But the Lord says, "So do not fear, for I am with you; do not be dismayed, for I am your God. I will strengthen you and help you; I will uphold you with my righteous right hand."

Sonny nodded as a tear fell down her cheek. That's what she was going to do, trust in God.

Sonny was in the prophouse, writing sketches. She had been busily writing for several minutes, almost an hour.

Tawni walked in.  
"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey Tawn" Sonny greeted with a smile. She hugged her.  
"Have I told you what a great friend you are?"

"What do you want from me?" she asked wearily.

"Nothing," Sonny replied. "I just don't think I've told you this much. And, I also want to tell you, that I love you Tawni."

"Aww," she smiled. "But, seriously, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that." Sonny replied honestly. She let go of Tawni and sat back down on the couch.

"Why?" Tawni asked.

"Because, who knows when the last time I'll tell you that will be." Sonny replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a confused look on her face

"Oh just never mind what I said." Sonny replied, nervously. And, with that, she headed out the door.

She ran into a tall figure.

Sonny looked up at Chad, "Oh, sorry Chad." She said.

"It's fine. Um, I got you something," he said, handing her a box. He felt bad for calling her ugly so he gave her a gift.

"You got me something?" Sonny asked. She opened the box and gasped.

It was a silver necklace with a diamond cross.

"Oh, Chad's it's beautiful!" Sonny exclaimed. "But, why?" Sonny deeply admired the thought, but since she had quit wearing jewelry for God, she knew that she would just keep it in a very special spot in her room, in her collectibles case, along with all her other special items and collectibles.

"Because I felt bad about being mean to you so..." he trailed off with a shrug.

"Awe," Sonny gushed. "That's so sweet."  
Sonny leaned forward and gave Chad the biggest hug she could possibly give him. Chad smiled and breathed in her scent. Sonny smiled, feeling like she never wanted to let go. Chad reluctantly pulled away after a while. Sonny blushed, "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just glad you like it," Chad smiled. "But don't tell anyone about this."

"Okay," Sonny grinned at him.

Just then, a booming voice came on in the intercom. It said,  
"Will Mackenzie Falls and So Random come to the comissionary please?"

Sonny smiled and looked at Chad, "We'll that's us."

Chad groaned and sighed.  
"Let's go," he said, walking to where he was called.

Sonny followed him.  
Everyone was gathered in the Cafetria when Mr. Condor appeared to them.  
"As all have you know there is a terrible rivalry among you two casts.' He said. "I won't have for it anylonger. I'm arranging a bonding cannooing trip. Who your canoe partner is, is posted on that wall." He pointed to the wall by the entry ways. "You may go check but I expect there to be NO complaints about who you are paired with." With that, Mr. Condor left.

"Oh, wow a conoe trip! How exiting!" Sonny squealed.

"Yay," Chad said sarcastically.

She gave him a look.  
"Oh, it could be fun, Chad. I'm going to go see who my partner is." With that she went to go to the chart.

Chloe was already there, scanning the list. "Yes!" She exclaimed. She was with Nico. Last time they went on a bonding trip, she was with Grady. Not that he's bad or anything, just that he's not Nico.

Chad followed Sonny, wanting to know his partner as well.

She ran her finger along the crisp, white paper and found her name. She ran her finger straight across, and froze.  
"I'm paired up with you?" She said in disbelief.

"Wait, there's got to be some mistake," Chad said, looking at the paper.

"Nope, it says that we are paired up together." Sonny replied. "I mean it makes sense, we fight all the time."

"Wouldn't that make less sense. I mean, if we fight all the time, couldn't we get throw each other off the boat?" Chad laughed.  
"Right, right we could." Sonny laughed.

"I will," Chad joked evilly.

Sonny laughed, "And, I'll throw you off."

"Not if I throw you off first," he teased.

"But then, I could just pull you out." Sonny joked.

"I'd like to see you try," he challenged.

"Fine." Sonny replied.

"Fine," he echoed.

"Good" Sonny smiled, crossing her arms.

"Good," he repeated.

"So are we good?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, we're so good."

"I'm so exited!" Sonny squealed.  
The two cast were at a lake. The sky was clear, the water a deep blue. The wind was blowing and there was a fresh scent in the air.  
Ms. Bitterman, who was over looking the trip turned to them and said,  
"Okay kids, find your canooing partners."

Chloe walked over to Nico.  
"Hi, Nico, I'm your partner." She said nervously.

"Great," he said lamely.

Chloe stood there, unsure of what to say. But then, she decided to go get the canoe.  
"Shall we go in?" She asked. She put on her life jacket and threw one to Nico.

"What other choice do we have," Nico shrugged and out on his life jacket.

Chloe shrugged and moved the canoe into the water. Then, she got in the boat.

Nico carefully climbed inside.

Chloe began to paddle through the crystal clear water with smooth movements. She had done this before.

Chad paddled through the water, but he only kept going in circles.  
"Come on!"

Sonny had to keep from laughing. "Chad, you got to calm down, how about we paddle together?" She suggested.

"Chad Dylan Cooper can do it on his own," Chad said, aggrivated with the stupid canoe.

"Just trying to help." Sonny replied.

"Well, I don't need it," he snapped.

"Sorry," Sonny snapped back.

Chad scowled at her and continued to row in circles, getting insanely frustruated.

"Chad, if you would please let me help you." She took a hold of one of the oars.

"Fine," Chad grumbled.

"Thank you, Chad." Sonny said, and she began to help him get out of the circle. (If that's okay)

Chad sighed; this was not relaxing nor fun. It was pure torture for him. A girl, Sonny Munroe, was showing him up, and he hated it.

Sonnny looked over at the water, "It's so beautiful." She replied.

"It's water," he said dully.

"But it's beautiful water, the whole scene is beautiful, Chad." Sonny looked at him, "Just take a look, dont' you think so, Chad?" The Sun was shining brightly on Sonny making her chocolate brown hair just glow. Her eyes were big and wide as she looked at him.

He smiled at this. She looked so beautiful, and she didn't even know it.  
"Yeah, it is," he said, talking about the girl before him.

Sonny smiled at him, "See, I knew you would see the beauty in it."

Chad chuckled. She didn't know what he was talking about.

"What's so funny?" Sonny asked.

He suddenly stopped and made his face straight.  
"N-nothin," he coughed.

Sonny raised her eyebrow, "Okaay." Just then, they made a turn and Sonny fell out the boat.

Chad's eyes widen and he rushed to give her his hand.  
"Grab my hand," he instructed.

Sonny tried to, but got caught underwater.

Chad hurriedly jumped in the water. He knew he should've gotten life jackets. He swam out to her and hooked his arm around her waist, trying to lift her up so she could get some air.

Sonny moved her legs so the could get above the water.

"Are you okay?" he asked, swimming to the boat while lifting Sonny up.

Sonny nodded. She couldnt speak. She was just so shocked that Chad saved her


	7. A Lovely Evening

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sonny with a Chance or A Walk to Remember**

**Dedication: Glory goes to God for helping us write this, we could not do without Him**

Sonny and Chad had swam back to shore, and were now sitting or standing in the sand. Sonny was still breathless over what happened.  
"Chad, you saved me." She breathed.

"No, I didn't," Chad said, shaking his head.  
ago

"Yes, you did." Sonny replied. "You saved me!"

"So, you're saying you can't swim?" Chad asked.

"Not really," Sonny admitted sheepishly.

"Oh," Chad said. "Well, then, you're welcome."

Sonny smiled. She couldn't believe that Chad Dylan Cooper would risk his life to save her. This made her incredibly happy.

"Just don't make a big deal about it," Chad told her.

Sonny nodded. Thought, on the inside it was already a big deal. The guy of her life just saved her life. Did he feel the same or was he just saving her cause it was the right thing to do?

Chad just sat there awkwardly, picking at the grass.

"So..." Sonny said, trying to start conversation.

"So what?" he asked.

"Thanks again." Sonny smiled.

"You're welcome," Chad said.

"So, Chad," Sonny cleared her throat. "Why did you save me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked. "I mean, other than the fact that it's the right thing to do, you're really important to me."

Sonny couldn't belive what he had said. She felt a tear forming in her eye. She couldnt believe she was special to the guy she had fallen for. Forgetting that to her this was a bad thing, she said,  
"I-I-I am?"

"Yeah. I know we fight sometimes, but when it really counts, you've got my back," he said, grabbing her hand and stroking it.

Sonny smiled at him. "Oh, Chad Dylan" She whispered. Chad leaned in and kissed her softly Sonny, at first, widened her eyes, but then she melted in the kiss. A warm sensation flooded within her. It just felt so right kissing Chad Dylan Cooper. But, it also felt wrong. She couldn't do this to Chad. So, she pulled away.

"W-what's wrong?" Chad asked, hurt.

Sonny thought on what to say, but she had no idea how to tell him. To tell him that she might possibly die. She just couldn't do it.

Sonny then ran off and onto the bus. She ran to the very back, sat down and began to cry.

Chad looked around, feeling confused and embarrassed. Was it something he had said? Or was it the kiss? It seemed to make her upset. But he was sure she liked him. I guess not.

Chloe walked over to him, "Hey, what's up?"

"Did you see Sonny?" he asked.

"Yeah, she ran over to the bus." Chloe responded.

"Did she look upset?" he asked nervously.

"Confused is more like it."

"Oh," was all he could say.

"Yeah, we got to start loading on the bus now." Chloe replied.

Chad sighed and walked on.  
Chloe headed over to the bus, after waving over to Nico. She sat by Portlyn, her best friend.

Chad sat beside his partner.  
"Sonny?" he asked nervously.

Sonny looked up at him and wiped away a tear. "Yes?"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it, Chad. It's just something personal."

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I don't- I dont want to talk about it." Sonny turned her head. She turned back to look at him, "So, why'd you kiss me, Chad?"

He took a big breath.  
"Because I like you."

Sonny's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. Did Chad Dylan Cooper just say that he likes her?  
Chad Dylan Cooper likes Sonny Monroe?  
"You like me?"

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

He nodded.  
"Yeah."

Sonny smiled, "I like you too."  
"Really?" he grinned.

Sonny nodded, "Really."

"Good," he smiled.

"Good." Sonny smiled back.

"Fine," Chad said.

"Fine"

"So, will you go out with me?" he asked.

Sonny eagerly nodded.  
"Of course, Chad."

"Good," he said once again.

Later that night, Sonny was in her dressing room, dressed and ready for her date with Chad Dylan Cooper. Her nerves were unsettled. She was nervous, yet exited about her date.

Chad was feeling anxious as well as he knocked on her door.

Sonny opened the door. A million butterflies were soaring in her stomach. "Hey Chad," She grinned.

"Hey," he greeted.

She smiled at him, hoping he may compliment her dark pink dress, that went well below the knees and dark jean jacket. She was wearing dark pink strap heels.

"You look great," he offered.  
"Awe, thanks." Sonny grinned. "You look great too."

"Thanks," he smiled. "You ready to go?"

"Yep!" Sonny beamed.

They arrived at the beach. Chad set up the picnic and he sat down on the blanket.

Sonny sat down, and breathed in the fresh ocean water.  
"This is really nice, Chad."

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome." Sonny smiled. "The water is just so beautiful."

"Yeah, I haven't been here in a while," Chad said.

"Yeah, me neither." Sonny replied.

"I'm glad I get to come here with you," he smiled.

"Awe," Sonny gushed, "me too. I'm glad I get to come here with you, I mean."

"Thanks," he laughed.

"You're welcome," Sonny smiled.

He took a bite of his baloney sandwhich.

Sonny took a bite of her sandwich and looked up at the stars.  
"They're so beautiful," She whispered.

"Yeah, you don't really see stars anymore in LA," nodded Chad.

Sonny nodded, still admiring the stars.

"Did you look at the stars a lot in Wisconsin?" Chad asked.

Sonny nodded, "All the time. I even have a telescope. I want to make a bigger one so I can observe the comet that's coming here this june."

"Huh, that's cool," Chad said. "Maybe I could help you."

"You would do that?" Sonny asked, taking a bite of a grape.

"Of course," he nodded. "I'd get to spend time with you."

"Awe," Sonny cooed. "That's so sweet, Chad."

He sheepishly shrugged.

Sonny smiled at him.

The two contiued to eat, as they talked and laughed. The night went well and it was time to end the date. Chad and Sonny were standing outside Sonny's apartment

"I had a good time," Chad said.

"Me too," Sonny grinned.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Chad said, fearing that if he kissed her, she'd run away again.

"Okay," Sonny said, disappointed he wasn't going to kiss her.


	8. Sonny delivers some news

Sonny and Chad was such a happy couple. They did things together. Such as riding going to movies and talking. They would get together and practice their lines together, even though they were on different shows. They would read the Bible together. They were such a happy couple.  
Now, they were walking on a pier together hand and hand.

"Sonny," Chad began nervously, "I want you to know that I've had a lot of fun with you over the past weeks."

Sonny smiled, "And, I've had a lot of fun with you too, Chad. It's been amazing few weeks. God's totally blessed me with you."

"And I love you," he finished.

Sonny's face grew as white as paper. And there was a dead silence in the air. This was what Sonny was afraid of. She didn't want to do this to Chad. She didn't want to make him fall in love with him only to have to eventually break his heart later on.

"Now would be a good time to say something," he said, his voice cracking.

"I told you not to fall in love with me," Was Sonny's only soft reply. She loved and cared for Chad dearly, and hoped her eyes said enough for her.

"Huh?" he asked, shocked that she would say something like that. He thought she loved him back. "Are-are you serious?"

But, Sonny just kissed him. She couldn't help it. She loved him so much.

Chad pulled away after a few seconds. He wanted to know why she would kiss him yet she didn't love him. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

Sonny just looked up at him, like a innocent little child, trying her best not to cry.

Chad looked at her, speechless. He knew what he wanted to know. He just didn't know how to word it. He just lightly shook his head at her.

Sonny sighed, knowing what he must want to know.  
"I love you too." She said.

But Chad didn't believe it. He just sighed and continued to walk.

Sonny grabbed his hand, "Chad, I mean it." Sonny assured him. "I really do."

"Ok, I believe you," he lied.

"Thank you," She wrapped her arms around him.  
Chad sighed, feeling forlorn.

Sonny and Chad were outside Sonny's apartment, sharing a sweet kiss, nothing to mushy, when Connie got off the elevator, excited to see her sick daughter. She felt bad or Sonny so she tried to spend as much time as possible with her. Then, she saw it.

"Sonny!" she shouted with a gasp.

Sonny pulled away from Chad and turned to her mom. "Mom." She said.

Chad looked at both, feeling uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We were just saying 'good night'" Sonny answered, honestly.

"Well, that's a weird way of saying it," she said angrily.

"We were just kissing." Sonny simply told her mom.

"Sonny, get inside. Now," she said sternly.

"I better go. Bye," Chad said, walking off.

"Bye Chad," Sonny waved to her boyfriend, and then turned to her and entered her apartment.

"Sonny, why were you kissing him?" Connie exclaimed, enraged.

"Because, I love him." Sonny replied.

"You don't love him! You barely know him," she shouted.

"Mom, I've known him for over a year now." Sonny told her mom.

"And he's been nothing but mean to you," Connie stated.

"That was until he told me he liked me mom. Mom, he's only been that way to hide his feelings. He really cares about me mom." Sonny told her mom.

"I don't want you seeing him," she declared.

"But mom, that's not fair!" Cried Sonny, tears dripping down her cheeks at how unfair her mom was being. "I thought you liked Chad from Mackenzie Falls"

"I used to like his show... until I figured out what a jerk he is," she informed her.

"But mom, you don't even know him.' Sonny insisted.

"I know enough to know that he isn't right for you," Connie said.

"But, mom I love him." Sonny repeated with tears in her eyes.

"Sonny, he's a player. He dated twins at the same time!" she shouted.

"I know, but people deserve second chances." Sonny replied.  
"If you really love him," she sighed, "then be fair to him."

Sonny nodded, knowing what her mother meant.

Sonny and Chad were enjoying a walk on the peir. Well, Chad was, as for Sonny, something was on her mind.

"So, what's next after So Random?" Chad asked.

"We usually eat pizza." Sonny answered.

He laughed, "I mean, when So Random is over. Are you gonna do movies or try out for another TV show?"

"No," Sonny answered. She sighed. This was it. It was time to tell Chad the truth, to be completly honest with him.

"Are you gonna start a singing career?" he asked.

"No," Sonny answered.

"Well, what are you gonna do?" he asked, stopping.

"I'm sick," Sonny said solemnly.

"Oh, I'll take you home. You'll be better by mor-"

"Chad!" Sonny cried. "I mean I'm sick. I have leukemia"

He looked at her with a confused face that turned to a mixture of shock and sadness.  
"No. No, you're only 17. You can't-"

Sonny shook her head, "No, I found out four months ago. I stopped responding to treatments." She was hoping Chad wouldn't hate her for keeping it from him.

Chad breathed in, biting his lip.  
"So, why didn't you tell me?"

Sonny took a deep breath "The doctors said I should go on and live life normally as best as could I-I didn't want anybody to be weird around me."

"Including me?" he asked angrily, holding back tears.

"Especially you," Sonny cried, trying to hold back her tears. She just cared so much for Chad. "You know I was getting along with everything fine, I accepted it, and then you happened." The tears fell. "I do not need a reason to be angry with God." She sobbed and ran away.

Chad sighed and leaned against the wall, sliding down to the ground. He put his hands to his face and tried not to cry


	9. Sonny gets sick

Devon came knocked on the dressing room of his cast mate Chad Dylan Cooper. He had heard terrible news about Chad's girlfriend, Sonny and wanted to talk to Chad about it. Maybe comfort him. He knows he hasn't been the best of a friend to Chad, but he wanted to help somehow.

Chad answered with an expressionless face.  
"Yeah?"

"Hey Chad," Devin solemnly, "I heard about Sonny."

"Ok," he said bitterly, taking a dart and sending it flying into his dartboard.

Devin ducked back, and entered the dressing room. "I just wanted to let you know how terribly sorry I am and if there's-'

There's nothing you can do about it. She stopped responding to treatments," he said, throwing another dart.

"Oh," Devin just stood there, like an idiot, not knowing what to do. What else could he say? What could he do? But, then he got a brilliant idea. And, he went over to Chad and hugged him. Yup, he hugged him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Hugging you," Devon replied. "I figured you may need it."

"No thanks. I'm good," he said sourly, getting out of his grasp.

"Look man, you've got to get this off of your chest." Devon replied. "You need someone to talk to. If not me, then talk to God."

Chad didn't say anything else. All he did was throw another dart.

Devon sighed and left.

Chad sat down harshly. He sighed and began to pray.  
"God, please, God, I'm begging you please," he held back tears, but his voice cracked, "make everything okay. Somehow, make Sonny alright. Take away her cancer and give it to me. Please. She doesn't deserve this. She-she's perfect. She's only seventeen. God, I'm begging you. Do something. Please," he concluded, beginning to sob.

Sonny and Chad were in the park for a romantic evening, looking at the stars through Sonny's telescope.  
"So, what all do you have planned for us?" Sonny asked.

"Just looking at the stars. If you want, we could go for a walk," he suggested.

"That would be nice," Sonny smiled.

"Now?" he questioned. He felt awkward. He wasn't used to being around someone with cancer. It just made him feel... weird.

"Sure," Sonny shrugged. She was wondering why Chad was acting so weird around her lately.

Chad walked over to the trail and went down it with Sonny.  
"So..."

"So..." Sonny repeated, looking up at the stars. "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah," he said awkwardly.  
"All the stars are so bright." She said, saying the same line she said on look out mountain. She wondered if he would remember.

"Yes, I am," he smirked, also remembering the night.

Sonny giggled. He remembered. A tear ran down her eye, for him remembering meant alot to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

She shook her head.  
"Nothing's wrong, Chad, quite the opposite really."

"Then why were you crying?" he questioned.

"Happy tears." Sonny replied. "The fact that you remembered that made me so happy." Sonny replied.

"Why?" Chad chuckled.

"Because, I know it means that that memories as special to you as it is to me." Sonny replied.

"Oh," he nodded.

"Yeah,' Sonny smiled. She then frown and looked up into Chad's gorgeous blue eyes. "Chad, I'm scared."

"Why would you not be with me?" Chad asked, now totally confused.

"Chad," Sonny said, softly. Did he not remember what she had just told him not too long ago.

"Sonny, don't talk like that," Chad scolded once he knew what she was talking about. "You're being ridiculous."

"Chad," Tears dripped down her eyes. All she wanted was for him to comfort her, maybe take her in his arms.

"Come here," he said, eloping her into a hug. "I know you're scared and upset. I'm not blaming you. I'd feel the exact same way. But why not make the days you have worth while. Don't cry because it might be over. Smile because it happened."

Sonny smiled, and burried her head into his chest.

She loved the feelings of being in his arms.

After a while, he pulled away.  
"Are you gonna be okay?"

Sonny nodded, 'God's in control, and I've got you." She replied with a smile.

Chad worked hard on a present for Sonny. He remembered back to their first date. She had told him she wanted a telescope. So that's what he made. He finished it in a week, considering he had work, and he brought it over to her apartment to surprise her. He knocked on her door.

Sonny opened the door, and gasped when she saw the telescope. Did Chad build this all by himself? Suddenly, she felt very lightheaded and all of the sudden, everything turned black.

"Sonny!" Chad screamed.

Before she fell, Chad put his arms out and caught her.  
"Ms. Munroe!" he shouted.

Connie rushed into the living room, and gasped at the sight she saw before her. But, she was thankful to God that Chad was ther to catch Sonny.  
"We must get her to the hospital!" She insisted.

"Want me to call 911?" he asked.

"Yes, please." Begged Connie.

Chad gently layed her down on the couch. He called 911 and soon enough, they were there.

They took her to the hospital, and tended to her.

Chad sat in the waiting room. He sighed and it felt like he had been there for hours, but he promised himself not to leave until Sonny woke up.

Connie put her hand on Chad's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Are you not worried?" Chad asked. "It's YOUR daughter. Shouldn't I be the one comforting YOU?"

"I am worried," Connie replied. "But, I have to be strong in the Lord or I'll break down and cry and you don't want to see me cry." She gave a small laugh as if that will lighten the mood. When, on the inside she felt like crying.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Chad asked.

"Of course, sweetheart. God's got her by the hand. He's in this midst of this and He's holding all of us in the palm of His hand." Connie replied. She knew her daughter would be okay. But, would she live? She had no idea, she would just have to trust in God.

Chad sighed.  
"I know, but what if He wants to call her home. I don't think I could handle that. I know you would hate it even more."

"Then, it's her timing and she will receive an ultimate healing. I may not like it, but at least my baby girl will be with Jesus and will not suffer any more." Connie replied.

"How can you be so optimistic? Your daughter might die! No mother is this calm!" Chad said, standing up.

"Because, Chad, I trust in the Almighty God. And, beleive me I'm on the verge of breaking down but it's for Sonny that I have to be calm." Connie replied.

"Sonny's not here though," Chad said, confused.

"I know," Connie replied. "But, still I know she would want me to stay strong for her." Connie replied.

"Ok," Chad said, shaking his head.

Just then a doctor walked out.

Connie walked over to the doctor, "How is she?" Connie asked.

"Ms. Munroe?" he questioned.

"Yes?" Conne replied.

"I'm sorry; she passed away," he said sorrowfully.

"What?" Chad screeched. "Sonny died?"

"Oh SONNY Munroe. Yeah, she just woke up," the doctor replied. "You can go see her."

Connie breathed a breath of relief, and prayed a small prayer for the other family.  
"Thank you, doctor." She headed towards Sonny's room.

Chad followed. He saw Sonny laying on the bed. She didn't look like herself. She looked... broken.

Sonny smiled at him. He looked even more handsome than ever.  
"Hey you," She said, weakly.

"Hey Sonny," Chad said, trying not to sound heartbroken. "How are you?"

"Great, I know God's with me." Sonny replied with a smile.

"Yeah," he nodded. "How are they treating you here?"

"Good, they're extremely nice." Sonny replied. Connie snuck out to give them some privacy.

"That's good," Chad nodded. "Do you know when you can come home?"

Sonny shook her head, "No, I don't know."

"Oh, hopefully soon," he said.

"Yeah," Sonny sighed, "I got you something." She pulled out a huge big book. "This used to be my dad's." She gave the Bible to him.

"Why are you giving me this?" he asked, flipping through the pages.

"Because, I want you to have it." Sonny replied. "All of his favorite scriptures are underlined in here."

"Oh, we'll thanks," he sighed. "Wait, why aren't you keeping it?"

"Because, I feel I should give it to you." Sonny replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, because right now, I just feel you need the comfort more than me." Sonny told him.

"You're the one in the hospital," Chad said with a slight laugh.

Sonny gave a small laugh, "Yeah, I know, but this must be real hard on you."

"Why?" he asked. "I mean, why is it not hard on you?"

"It is," Sonny replied, "but I know where I'm going and so I know that a little bit longer and I'll be fine."

"Where you're going?" he questioned.

"You know, Heaven." Sonny smiled.

"Sonny, don't say that," Chad said, holding back tears.

Sonny grabbed his hand and gave him a comforting squeeze. "God has both of us in His hands."

"Yeah, but we both won't be seeing Him for a loooonnnngggg time."

"Yeah, maybe not." Sonny replied. "We don't know what God has planned.

"There's no maybe about it. You're not gonna die," he said, trying to convince himself more than her.

Sonny just nodded, and gave his hand a kiss.

He pulled his hand away and leaned down to kiss her.

Sonny smiled into the kiss

He gently pulled away after awhile. He smiled at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Hey, I'm gonna go talk to the doctor," Chad said, walking out.

The doctor was looking over Sonny's files.

Chad spotted him and walked over to the man.  
"Hey, Doc. I was wondering about Sonny Munroe. When is she getting out?" He asked.

"Not sure, son, it depends on how her cancer acts. If it gets worse, we may have to keep her." The doctor replied. "Unless someone can provide home care."

"Home care?" he questioned. "What's that?"

"It's where she'll have equipment and maybe some nurses at home to take care of her so she'll be at home." The doctor explained.

"My mom's a nurse. Maybe she could," he suggested.

"The equipment thought costs alot of money." the doctor replied.

"I'll pay for it," Chad shrugged. "How much?"

"About 25,000 dollars." The doctor replied.  
"Whoa. That's a lot of mon- no, you know what, I'll do it. Where do I get the stuff?" chad asked.

"Just sign the paperwork at the front desk and they'll be sent to her house." The doctor replied.

"Ok, thank you," Chad nodded, as he walked over to the desk. The asked the woman for the paperwork and began to fill it out.

Connie went to go talk to her daughter while he did that.

"How are you?" Connie asked, hugging her daughter tightly.  
"Mom! Can't breath!" Sonny replied.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed. "Sorry, honey, I'm just glad to know you're okay. When'd you come to?"

"Not too long ago." Sonny replied. "What happened? All I remember is Chad with a telescope and then blackness."

"You fainted," Connie told her. "Chad caught you before you could fall- Thank God - and then we called 911."

"Oh," Sonny replied. "Well, I'm glad, Chad was there."

"Yeah, he seems like a nice guy," she admitted.

Sonny was glad her mom was starting to like him. "He really is mom, he makes me so happy."

"I know," she nodded. "I can tell."

Sonny smiled, and blushed.  
"Are you okay?" she asked.

Sonny nodded, "Yeah," She sighed.  
"Chad says that his mom can take care of you," Connie told her.

Sonny smiled, "Awe, that's so nice." Even in her sickness she beamed and there was a glow on her face and a light in her eyes.

"It'll be at his house, since we don't have enough room at the equipment."

Sonny gave a nod, "Yes, ma'am, will you be there?" She couldn't handle the thought of being separated from her mother.

"I'll try to be there as much as I can," was all she could promise.

Sonny nodded in understanding.

Days later Sonny was home safe, well at Chad's home. Every day, they would read the Bible together and talk as Sonny lay in the hospital bed. Tonight, they were outside Sonny's house with Sonny's iv pole. It was a big night, but little did Sonny know that.

"It's nice out here," stated Chad nervously.

Sonny breathed in the fresh air, "Yes, it's beautiful."

Chad took Sonny's hands and lead her to the swing outside.

Sonny sat down on the swing and admired the stars.


	10. The Wedding

**Dedicated to God for helping us being able to write this.**

**We do not own Sonny with a Chance or A Walk To Remember.**

It was a day to remember, Sonny's wedding day. The sickly girl was looking at herself in the mirror, dressed in white. She couldn't believe that she was finally going to be Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper, something she had dreamed about when she first heard about him, when she was still in Winsconsin.

Connie walked in the door and covered her mouth. Tears started to race down her cheeks.  
"You look beautiful."

Sonny turned to her,  
"Thank you," She smiled.

"Are you ready?" Connie asked.

"Yes, I am." Sonny smiled. "Where are my bridesmaides and maid of honors?"

"They're just outside," Connie said. "Are you sure you want to marry him?"

Sonny nodded, "Yes, why?"

"I just want to make sure. I mean, if you're cured, then, you're gonna be married at such a young age," Connie said.

Sonny nodded, "I know but I feel that it's God's will." Sonny replied. "And that, I'm ready."

"Ok," she nodded.

Sonny turned outside and headed towards the sancturary of the Church. Connie looked at her daughter, happy yet sad. Sonny smiled at her mom, and then waited for her bridesmaides to go. First, Zora and Wesley went, then it was Hailey and David, then time for her maid of honors.

Lucy walked down the aisle after Tawni. Then, it was Sonny's turn. She reached for her mom's arm. Connie took it with pride. Sonny marched the aisle and looked Chad in the eyes. Chad hid his smile. She looked amazing. Sonny smiled at Chad. She finally made it to him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Allison Lorraine Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper in Holy matrimony," announced the preacher.

Sonny smiled at this, and looked into Chad's deep blue eyes.

The preacher instructed Chad to say his vows.

"I, Chad Dylan Cooper, take you, Allison Sonny Munroe, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part," he stated.

Sonny smiled at him.  
The preacher looked at Chad, with a smile then at Sonny, "Sonny, you're vows."  
Sonny took out little index cards that she had written on, and cleared her throst.  
"Chad Dylan Cooper, when I met you, I was the happiest girl alive, because I had met my celebrity crush. Yes, my celebrity crush. But, then I had learnt about the rivarly and I tried to make peace between our two shows but instead I found out that you were an arrogant jerk. And, time went on and there were times, these moments we would have, where you would be so sweet, and caring, but then you would turn into a jerk again. And, I was confused, but still I fell in love, and now here we are in love and about to get married and I couldn't be happier. Chad Dylan Cooper I love you and I'm proud to be Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper."

Chad looked at Sonny as she said the words. He wasn't sure if that would good or not. She stated that he was an arrogant jerk. But hey! If you looked as good as him and wore as good as clothes as he wears, you'd be arrogant too. He just slightly smiled.

"But, now I no longer see you as a jerk but as the sweetest guy and I'm the luckiest girl ever." Sonny smiled.

Chad smiled sheepishly and looked at the preacher. The preacher went on until he finally instructed them to do their unity candles. Chad put his up on near the bigger candle. Sonny put hers near the bigger candle. The candle lit as they pulled it back down. Sonny turned back to the preacher Chad did as well. The preacher then said the famous words,

"You may now kiss the bride."  
Sonny turned to Chad with a smile on her pale face. Chad wiggled his eyebrows and kissed her. Sonny smiled, and giggled in happiness, tears dripping down her eyes. Chad smiled at her. She smiled back at him Chad kissed her again. She hugged his neck


End file.
